


hot toppings

by un_loyalhoe



Series: soft markhyuck hours [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, No Angst, cuz consent is sexy, don't dye your friend's hair without consent, i'm still simping over it, mark's kick it hair color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_loyalhoe/pseuds/un_loyalhoe
Summary: "hello! pizza with hot toppings for lee donghyuck! " donghyuck hears someone say before a box of pizza is gently given on his right hand and a mark lee roughly shoved right on his chest. the door slams shut.donghyuck blinks once, twice, thrice before looking down. mark lee gives him an awkward smile, wide eyes staring right back at him."uhm... hi? "orlee donghyuck just wants to eat his pizza in peace.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: soft markhyuck hours [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877884
Kudos: 72





	hot toppings

**Author's Note:**

> i'm bored and we have exams this week so i'm trying to procrastinate. 
> 
> english isn't my first language, sorry for the errors! lowercase intended.

"this is okay, " donghyuck mumbles to himself. he's currently lying beside mark, who's fast asleep. "this is nice. "

donghyuck's breath hitches when mark cuddles closer to him unconsciously. tears cascades down the younger's cheeks. he solemnly wipes them away when he feels mark tightening his hold around his waist. " _nice._ "

as a typical gemini, his mood went to emotional to being plain evil. donghyuck grins mischievously at mark, eyeing the older boy's very vulnerable body. 

"mark is so tired today, i doubt that he will wake up, " carefully escaping from mark's arms, donghyuck slips into the latter's bathroom. he opens a cabinet, pulling out a box of hair dye. 

donghyuck chuckles maniacally. he returns to mark's bedroom, sitting beside the sleeping male. he reaches out to ruffle mark's soft tuft of black hair. 

"i can't wait to see you in the morning, mark. you'll probably look stupid, " the younger cackles evilly before doing what he have to do. 

-

"this is _not_ okay, " donghyuck whines, defeated. he's currently in his dorm, draping all over the couch. renjun gives him an unimpressed look while jaemin straight up judges his whole existence. 

"it's your fault, " the chinese simply says before going back on his painting. donghyuck whines even more. 

"well, i'm sorry for not expecting that he would look hot as fuck with blonde streaks on his bangs! " donghyuck wails. 

after he dyed some parts of the older's bangs for fun, he went back to his own dorm room to temporarily escape mark's wrath. the next morning, he almost died from cardiac arrest when he saw mark, with blonde streaks on his bangs, angrily approaching their table in the cafeteria. 

"is it worth it, though? he's giving you the silent treatment now, " donghyuck waves jaemin off, laughing smugly. 

"mark hyung can't be mad for too long, " he says confidently, making jaemin roll his eyes. 

"oh, i got a part-time job in that pizza shop near us! " jaemin happily informs them, hands flailing and all. renjun gives him a bright grin, petting his hair while showering him with praises. jaemin absorbs all of it like a sponge. 

"damn, dude. congrats! expect me to buy soon then, " donghyuck wiggles his eyebrows at jaemin, silently asking for a discount. as usual, the latter ignores him. too busy preening under renjun's attention. 

donghyuck huffs at them. he's totally not jealous, not at all. he's perfectly fine on his own. he's the type of person who enjoys being alone. he likes to walk home alone with his music, definitely not wanting someone ~~named mark lee~~ to share earbuds with him. he likes to stay home along on friday nights to binge watch shrek, he totally doesn't want someone ~~named mark lee~~ to cuddle with him on the couch. he just likes to drown in quiet and peaceful atmosphere by himself, he most certainly doesn't want someone ~~named mark lee~~ to let him use his lap as a pillow and run his fingers on his hair to lull him to sleep. 

in short, donghyuck's soul is at peace in the silence. he doesn't want anyone else. he is very much satisfied to be alone. 

"woah, look! johnny posted a picture of mark—" jaemin isn't even done with his sentence when donghyuck abruptly stood up and grabs his phone while smiling giddily. however, his smile turns immediately into a frown. 

"—tuan from class b, i didn't know they were close? " donghyuck glowers at jaemin, chucking his phone back at him while renjun laughs his guts out. 

"you son of a bitch! i hate you so much, " 

-

this is totally not okay. mark has been ignoring him for a week now. donghyuck tried hugging him but the older glared at him so hard he almost peed in his pants. he tried various times but the results are still the same. 

donghyuck doesn't understand. it's not like he fried mark's hair. he's a total expert at hair dying, having tried a wide variety of colors on himself too. 

the blonde streaks aren't even that bad. in just a week, many students have been confessing to mark. it's not like donghyuck is jealous at them, being brave enough to let mark lee know their feelings for him. he's definitely not jealous. 

a week of wallowing in self pity, he never thought he will get this weak and pathetic. it's almost like he's gonna die if he couldn't have a mark lee time for himself. so he decides to just order pizza. good food can heal broken hearts. 

"hello! it's pizza izzpa! " donghyuck chokes on nothing. 

"jaemin?! " he blurts out, looking at his reflection in the mirror in shock. he has momentarily forgotten the fact that jaemin informed them that he got a job. 

"oh, donghyuck? " donghyuck is about to answer but the call got cut off. he pulls his phone away and looks at it like it just insulted his whole family and ancestors. 

"did this hoe just—" he grits his teeth before dialing again. it takes a whole minute before his call got picked up. 

"listen here, you little piece of shit! don't you dare hang up on me like that again, okay? i just wanted to order pizza, absolutely no funny businesses planned, " jaemin hums from the other side. 

"okay fine. what toppings do you prefer this time? " the perks of having a close friend working in a shop. they just know what to do. 

"i'm feeling quite heartbroken right now. surprise me? and hot toppings only, please. i'm craving for hot things today because i can't get the hottest thing that i want which is mark lee—"

"yeah, okay, fine. i don't want to hear how hot mark hyung is with his blonde streaks for the nth time, " and then proceeds to hang up. donghyuck grumbles, unhappily flopping back down on the couch. 

renjun have a meeting with his art friends and jaemin is working so donghyuck have the dorm for himself. donghyuck opens his instagram account and just mindlessly scrolls, secretly hoping that a picture of mark will pop out because the older is lame and doesn't want to make an instagram account. 

someone's knocking urgently on their door. donghyuck bolts upright and excitedly skips towards the door. he can hear suspicious shuffling outside and he sweats nervously, wondering for a moment if jaemin is trying to pull a prank on him to get revenge when he told him jisung isn't his son. jaemin took full offense to that and almost strangled him to his death. 

but nonetheless, donghyuck is a hungry, sad, lonely, and heartbroken gay right now. he needs food to strengthen his weak heart. stupid mark lee and his blonde streaks. 

donghyuck took a deep breath while holding the doorknob. he counts up to three before opening the door. 

"hello! pizza with hot toppings for lee donghyuck! " donghyuck hears someone say before a box of pizza is gently given on his right hand and a mark lee roughly shoved right on his chest. the door slams shut. 

donghyuck blinks once, twice, thrice before looking down. mark lee gives him an awkward smile, wide eyes staring right back at him. 

"uhm... hi? " 

"uhh, hello? what are you doing here, hyung? " donghyuck unconsciously wraps an arm around mark's waist. thankfully, the older didn't give him a violent reaction. 

"i don't know. i was in the middle of showering when jaemin opened my bathroom door and pressured me to finish quickly. he even forced me to wear this clothes, " mark gestures to his body. donghyuck's eyes follows, taking in the sight of mark lee. 

mark is wearing a silky white button down shirt that's tucked in loosely, paired with donghyuck's favorite pair of jeans that shows off mark's ass really well. he lets out a hum of approval, nodding to himself. jaemin did an outstanding job. a hot topping, indeed. 

"stop staring, " mark whines, highly embarrassed. donghyuck makes an offended noise at the back of his throat. 

"why? i was deprived of mark lee time for a whole week and now you're forbidding me to appreciate a mark lee? " the blush on the older's face deepens even more. 

"why are you giving me the silent treatment for a week? don't lie to me, mark lee, " donghyuck narrows his eyes at him, raising an eyebrow as if challenging him. mark squirms from his intense staring. 

mark sighs before pulling away slightly. he reaches out for the box of pizza, opening it. his seagull eyebrows shot up so high it almost reached the ceiling, looking at the pizza in disbelief. 

"why is there no toppings? are you a psychopath? " the older asks. 

"it have toppings! extra hot, spicy! " 

"where? " mark, the oblivious boy that he is, stares at the pizza, analyzing every inch of it. he lets out a yelp when donghyuck's hands clamps down on his narrow waist again. 

"here, standing right in front of me, " donghyuck says with a smirk. mark looks to his left and right, still confused. a few awkward seconds flew by before mark finally gets it. 

"stop it! " he basically shrieks at him, cheeks flaring up alarmingly. 

"i'll stop after you answer my question. why did you deprived me of my daily mark lee affection? "

"it's my payback for the blonde streaks and ketchup gift, " mark finally answers, pouting while he does so. donghyuck can feel himself dying internally from the older's cuteness. 

"that's all? " mark nods. 

"for the record, i think you look hot and cute with that blonde streaks, " 

"but you said you'd stop teasing me, " the older whines at donghyuck. he still doesn't know how to handle compliments. donghyuck couldn't handle mark's natural adorableness. 

"listen here, you lovable dumb hoe, "

"i—"

"i have this disgustingly strong feelings for you and i have decided that it was time for you to fucking acknowledge them, okay?! " donghyuck practically yells in mark's dumbfounded face. he closes his eyes, waiting for the rejection to come. an awkward minute passes by before mark gives the younger a fond smile. 

"i really like you too, hyuckie, " the younger pulls away like he just got electrocuted. 

"you like me? for my personality? " donghyuck points at himself in disbelief. 

"yes, i was surprised too, " mark says with a sigh, pretending to be disappointed. donghyuck frowns at him jokingly. the younger wraps himself around the older like a koala. he leans in close to mark's ear. 

"now, let me enjoy my hot topping, yeah? "

-

jeno whistles when he sees mark and donghyuck holding hands. he waits until they settles down on their usual seats before leaning in. 

"are you guys together now? " jeno excited asks. the pair nods at his question before flashing each other bright smiles, both not bothering to hide their heart eyes. 

"i'm so envious. nobody likes me, " jeno pouts, sighing sadly. renjun and jaemin, who haven't confessed yet but has been giving jeno the love and support throughout the years they have met, gives each other a look. 

mark catches the look, the corner of his lips quirks upwards slightly. 

" _interesting._ "

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread, i'm too lazy  
> (ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣︿˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू)
> 
> thank you for reading and if you enjoyed this, please leave me a kudos ヾ(´︶`♡)ﾉ


End file.
